The retail beverage industry is approaching a trillion dollar industry, with thousands of different brands and flavors of soft drinks, bottled water, juices, energy drinks and other types of beverages vying for retail shelf space and customer attention.
Currently, most grocery, liquor and/or convenience stores display single serving and/or multi-serving cold beverages in refrigerated displays that may contain shelves lined with hundreds of different types and brands of drink options.
For example, when a customer may be interested in purchasing bottled water, they may find up to ten or more different options to choose from within the refrigerated display case. Studies show that customers may make impulse purchases based on the marketing attributes of the product. For example, a customer may make a purchase decision based on the label, the brand, the shape of bottle, the location of bottle within display, whether or not the item is on sale or not, or other attributes. However, the marketplace is becoming saturated and these marketing attributes are becoming less and less effective making it difficult for brands and products to stand out.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that may present beverages within a display in a way that may capture the customers' attention. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that may to bring sale items or other promotional items to the attention of the customers.